parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily White and the Seven Men
Cast *Snow White - Lily (LeapFrog) *Prince Florian - Leap (LeapFrog) *The Evil Queen - Mahra (Jungle Cubs) *The Old Hag - Shenzi (The Lion King; 1994) *Doc - Kristoff (Frozen) *Grumpy - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Happy - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Sleepy - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Bashful - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sneezy - Mr. Ratburn (Arthur) *Dopey - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) *The Magic Mirror - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Humbert the Huntsman - Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Prince Florian's Horse - Philippe (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) Scenes #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 2 Mahra's Magic Rat #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 3 Lily Meets Leap ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 4 Mahra's Dark Demand #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 5 In the Woods/Lily Runs Away #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 6 Lily's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 7 Lily Discovers a Cottage #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 9 Meet the Men ("Heigh-Ho") #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 10 Lily Explores Upstairs #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 13 The Men Discover Lily #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 14 Lily Meets the Men #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Men's Washing Song)" #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 17 Deceived/Mahra Disguised Herself #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 18 "The Men's Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 20 Bedtime in the Men's Cottage #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 21 Shenzi's Evil Plan #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 22 The Men Leave For Work #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 23 Lily Meets Shenzi #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 24 A Race Against Time #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 25 Lily's Death and Funeral #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Lily White and the Seven Men Part 27 End Credits Gallery LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Snow White Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Prince Florian Mahra.jpg|Mahra as the Evil Queen Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as the Old Hag Kristoff (Frozen).jpg|Kristoff as Doc Jafar.jpeg|Jafar as Grumpy SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Happy Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Sleepy Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Bashful Nigel Ratburn.png|Mr. Ratburn as Sneezy Wallace_character.png|Wallace as Dopey Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as the Magic Mirror Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Humbert the Huntsman Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-1030.jpg|Philippe as Prince Florian's Horse Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs